I Think I Love You!
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Bleach yaoi. Izuru x Renji. It's not bad and so on, leave reviews and help me along with this story. Thank you for all the suport.
1. Renji, I think I love you!

_OK so this is the summery of why its in the "World of the Living." Izuru and Renji where sent to Karakura Town to do some search for a soul that somehow hasn't become a hollow yet and has alluded the other soul reapers it comes I contact with. *_Rubs the back of my head_* Yeah, I don't have a good reason. Lets started with the story._

Izuru made his way towards Urahara's shop, the place that Renji was staying at while he was in the World of the Living. He came into the shop and no one greeted him. That's unusual, Izuru thought.

"Hello?…Renji?"

Renji came from the back of the shop, following Izuru's voice. Izuru took a deep breath and wait.

Renji stepped into the doorway. He put his pinky in his right ear and turned it, making sure he wasn't deaf.

"Oh, Izuru, its you, I thought I hear someone call for me."

Izuru jumped up, startled. He turned and was going to yell at Renji but froze. Renji was only in his hakama pants, the three mod souls perched on his shoulders and head. There was a thin film of sweat on his torso. Izuru look to the side, blushes, and swallowed hard while Renji stared at him in confusion.

"What? Why are you staring at me?", the redhead asked.

"Okay, I can see you two are having a moment. We'll be leaving now. C'mon Nova, Kurodu."

Ririn dropped down from Renji's shoulders, the boys following her.

"We aren't having a moment! Izuru's a old friend of mine!" Renji argued. He looked around his room.

"Crap! Where's my stupid gigai!"

Izuru looked around. He saw Renji's gigai in the kitchen. He walked over and smiled." Renji (the gigai Renji)" was wearing the blue and white shirt that he gave him.

"Oh ,you found it! Thanks!" Izuru watched as Renji stepped into his gigai, bringing it to life.

"So what did you want?" Renji asked.

Izuru shrugged. "I just wanted to… you know… hangout."

"Shouldn't you be out searching for soul? You'll get scolded if we don't find it and send it back to the Soul Society."

"I know, but I wanted to relax for awhile. And you need to be searching to or will both be scolded."

Renji turned and went back into his bedroom. Izuru hesitatingly followed.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tense."

"So do you."

"What were you doing with Nova and the others?" Izuru asked. He decided not to look at Renji directly. Doing so only made his body feel…weird. He looked at his bandana instead.

"They were trying to give me a massage but it doesn't work when your hands full of stuffing."

Izuru blushed. "Maybe…maybe I could give you a massage instead."

Renji smiled, making Izuru's heart flutter. Renji smacked him on his back, playfully. "Thanks buddy!"

Izuru watched as Renji took his shirt off. God, does he have to go shirtless all the time? His hands, shaking, made their way to Renji's tan broad shoulders. Renji exhaled deeply. Suddenly Izuru's skinny jeans felt even tighter, if it were possible. He shifted a little, trying to get the indomitable feeling to pass.

"Hey kid, you think you can go a little lower?" Renji said. Izuru pouted. Kid? Is that all he thinks of me? Nonetheless, he moved his hands down Renji's back. As he breathed there was a faint smell in the air. "Renji, are you wearing cologne? "

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh…"

The red head turned and stared Izuru in the face. Sitting down was the only time that they seemed equal in height. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, No! I do! It's a nice scent. When did you buy it?"

Now it was Renji's turn to blush. He didn't want to admit that he thought Izuru was cute, but with those big, innocent, blue eyes he couldn't resist.

"I brought it after you gave me the shirt. I wanted it because it reminded me of you. I'm glad you like it."

Izuru could barely stand it. His heart was fluttering like a hummingbird and it felt like had had 1,000 hell butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly, he blurted, "Renji, I think I'm in love with you!", and quickly covered his mouth.

"What?" Renji's face turned deep red. Izuru quickly tried to recover but how could you recover from saying that? Slowly, Renji's shocked expression turned into a sexy smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Just like I couldn't resist you." Renji pushed Izuru down on his bed. He removed Izuru's hand from his face and intertwined their fingers. His lips took over Izuru's, surprising him. The little reaper let go of one of Renji's hands to pull the hair band out his hair. His crimson locks rolled down passed his shoulders.

"You're gorgeous." Izuru whispered, breathlessly.

"Well so are you. One little bat of those lashes in front of your big blue eyes and you'd get me to do anything for you."

"…Renji…will…you…please, be my first?"

Renji tried to stifle his laughter. "My, my, little Izu's a virgin!"

"D- don't be so cruel!" Izuru pushed him away, filled with angst.

Renji let out a deep, husky laugh." It would be my honor, baby." The redhead moved his hands slowly up Izuru's shirt. Izuru bit down on his lip, trapping the moan that was dying to escape. Renji's supple hands passed over his nipples and Izuru bit down harder as it break skin and drown blood.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,…just…uh…"

"Horny?" Renji finished as he pulled off the rest of Izuru's shirt. He looked up at his lover's onyx eyes. He felt the confidence to finally kiss his warrior. He wrapped his arm around Renji's neck and forced his lips on him. Renji's tongue rode against Izuru's lips and Izuru allowed him to enter. Their tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance .

Renji's hands slid down Izuru's chest and followed the trail of golden hair on his stomach, down further into Izuru's pants. The redhead began kneading and poking at Izuru's balls. He could feel the sound of his moan at the back of his throat. The tight confinement of Izuru's jeans was angering him. He had no room to do what he really wanted.

Izuru reached down and opened his pants. He let his erection out, guiding Renji's hand to the head of it.

"I had a feeling that you didn't bleach." Renji whispered.

"Well is your hair naturally that bright red?" Izuru accused, slightly offended.

Renji laid Izuru down gently, then stood up. He dropped his hakama pants. They landed on the floor with a soft thud. Izuru blushed. "Wow…"

"Well… technically my hair get darker the lower you go down but it's brightest at the top." he concluded, pointing to his head. Izuru bit down on his bottom lip, nervously. Renji was so gifted. He feared the worst: pain.

"Renji, please…will you be… gentle? It looks painful."

Renji looked at his own then at Izuru. "Yeah… but it won't hurt if you use the right stuff!"

He walked over to the corner of the room and began looking trough a gym bag. He threw multiple articles of clothing across the room. "Hey while I'm looking for this take off your pants. I hate skinny jeans on you. Sure, they make your butt look cute but they're too much trouble."

Izuru realized that he was still in his pants and pulled them down quickly. He turned back to Renji who looked rather odd.

"Are you... jacking off?" Izuru asked.

Renji chukled. He continued spreading the warm lubricant over himself. "This will help ease things along until the pain passes. Come here."

Izuru came closer to him. Renji's lubricated fingers slid in between Izuru's cheeks and into his rectum. Izuru was startled at the penetration. Even though it was only three fingers it felt like Renji's body was in there already.

"That should be enough. Why don't you get on all fours, Izu-kun? It'll make things a lot easier for the both of us."

Izuru slowly obeyed and got on his knees. Renji's hands slid up Izuru's inner thighs. He played just the tip for awhile preparing him for what was to come. Izuru braced himself.

The full head of Renji's erection burst threw, the shaft followed soon after. Izuru grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it. "Am I hurting you that bad, Izu?"

He pulled the pillow away from his face and shook his head. He moved forward while Renji pushed him back, creating the thrusting motion. Renji kept up with the minor thrusts, making Izuru quiver after each one. He was thinking of Izuru's needs but he also wanted to fulfill his own.

Renji grabbed onto Izuru's shoulders and angles himself. He penetrated deeper and thrusted in faster, harder.

"Renji! Again, more!" Izuru screamed. Pleasure racked his whole body. The pain was over. The worst was over. It was time for the fun. "Come again. I didn't quit get that." Renji asked slammed himself into Izuru.

"I want more! I want it hareder, faster, please!" Their heavy breathing entangled with the sound of Izuru's ass hitting Renji's pelvic.

"Well said." Renji contracted his muscles. His hands moved towards Izuru's erection.

He grabbed onto him and stroked him quickly.

Izuru's muscles were already weak. He couldn't last any longer. Renji felt the warm, sticky liquid spill onto his hands. "Huh? Oh…Izu!"

"I'm sorry Renji! I couldn't-"he was interrupted by Renji cuming into him. It was a burst of pleasure that filled the satisfaction deeper than the thrusting. Izuru collapsed onto his stomach, Renji fell ontop of him. Izuru, breathing hard, managed to stutter "That was amazing Renji." Renji breathing hard as well muttered "Like there was any doubt."

Izuru turned and buried his head in Renji's chest. Both of the boy's eyes closed and the fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Shuuhei loves me too?

A few mouths later...

Izuru was not unaware that Shuuhei was leaning in close to talk to him, had brushed his hand against his when handing him a drink, and had playfully swept his hair out of his eyes. The question was, exactly why was Shuuhei flirting with him? It wasn't that Shuuhei never went for guys, although he usually went for women, it just seemed out of the blue. They had known each other for a long time and, as far as he knew, Shuuhei had never shown any interest in him.

"Shuuhei, why are you doing this?" he finally asked, as they took a seat on a couch.

"What do you mean?" Shuuhei asked.

"You know what I mean," Kira looked at his drink, "Why are you being so nice to me tonight?"

"Don't be obtuse, why does anyone hit on someone? It's because I like you and want to be with you."

That was direct enough. Direct enough that Izuru blushed actually.

"Look," Shuuhei continued, "I just really want to "

"You guys will not believe the night I've been having!" Rangiku cried, abruptly sitting between the two, not aware in the least that she was interrupting anything.

Shuuhei was very tempted to simply shove her off onto the floor, but that didn't seem very gentleman-like.

"No one likes me!" Rangiku said, with crocodile tears.

Izuru sighed. Rangiku could become a complete diva when drunk, and tonight looked like one of those nights.

"I'm pretty, no beautiful," she wept, "but no one will touch me!"

Shuuhei had sat through too many of Rangiku's crying sessions to work up much sympathy.

"I'm beautiful, right?" she asked Izuru.

"Uh yeah " he replied.

"I know you don't date women but if you did, you'd go for me, right?" Rangiku questioned.

"Um " Izuru thought it was probably better to just not answer that.

It turns out it didn't matter because she immediately turned to Shuuhei.

"You've been chasing after me forever," she said, gazing into his eyes and leaning on him, "Tonight's your lucky night!"

"Uh " now it was Shuuhei's turn to feel awkward. It was true of course, which was bad for what he was trying to do with Izuru, but he really hadn't been that into her in the first place, it was just kind of a game he liked to play since he knew that she wouldn't take it seriously. Plus, he had to admit he was mesmerized by her boobs.

"Actually," Shuuhei decided to throw subtlety to the wind, "the person I'm interested in is on the other side of you, so if you could leave I would appreciate it."

"Oh," she gasped, "You're finally telling Izuru about your feelings?"

"Finally?" thought Izuru. Interesting.

Shuuhei cursed at Rangiku in his head and realized he really should have just shoved her when he had had a chance.

"But " Rangiku started to tear up again, "but I need you tonight Shuuhei!"

"Your mascara is running," Izuru lied calmly.

"What?" Rangiku gasped, no longer crying, and jumped up to visit the nearest mirror.

"Finally?" Izuru said interested.

"Heh, uh, yeah," Shuuhei said awkwardly. "It's just that before you seemed kind of wrapped up in your Captain," Shuuhei had never asked and didn't really want to know, "and then you were so upset after he left that I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you."

Izuru just looked at him. It had been years then. How could he miss something like that for years? He had spent a lot of time with Shuuhei; drinking, eating at Shuuhei's dinner parties, going to festivals, and just hanging out at the office whenever one of them would get bored or had a little time to kill. It seemed like he should have known when it had crossed from friendship into something else. Had he just been blinded by by the other things going on his life?

"I want to take care of you," Shuuhei said.

From anyone else, it would have come off as patronizing. From anyone else, it probably would have pissed him off. Somehow, coming from Shuuhei, it seemed comforting, sincere.

"You always look like you're in pain, and you never talk about it. I want to know about it," Shuuhei continued. "I want you to laugh like you used to when I first met you back at the academy." He had never told Izuru how much he had helped him after he had lost his friends in that hollow attack. He had visited Shuuhei all the time while he was healing, even though they had never met before then.

"You know, you do have a bit of a reputation," Izuru said, mostly joking.

"Not everyone can get over being with a sex god," Shuuhei said, laughing. There was an ongoing joke with their group, something they called "the Shuuhei effect". Any time he walked by a group of women, they all went silent, then instantly started whispering when he had gotten out of earshot.

"I'm still not sure," Izuru said.

He was telling Shuuhei to convince him, and the message was received loud and clear.

Shuuhei moved closer to him on the couch. "Tell you what, I'll go ahead and whisper dirty things into your ear and you tell me which one strikes your fancy," he said with a wolfish grin.

Izuru wondered how he had ever missed how much he had felt for Shuuhei before now. Izuru didn't even knowtes how close Shuuhei had gotten to him and when he began to whispper in his ear, Izuru wasn't even paying attention until a serton sentence reached his ear, snaping him out of his mind.

"I love you, Izuru. I want you more then ever. Please, let me take you" the words pasted Izuru's ear causing him to shutter.

"Are you O.K, Izuru?" THe Black haired man pulled away.

"Shuuhei..." Izuru glanced over at his friend, a light blush cloving his face and his eyes half closed, he looked like his mind was in another world. He leaned in close and whispperd "take me now."

Shuuhei wraped his right arm around Izuru's waist, groping his ass in the prosses, and used the opposit hand to grab Izuru's chin so he could looki into his eyes. Izuru, chought up in the moment, leaned forward and kissed Shuuhei gently at first. Shuuhei's hand moved from Izuru's chin to his hair as he leaned forward and just as their lips touch, Shuuhei pulls his friend's head closer, deeping the kiss. The kiss lasted severl minutes until the two broke of much needed air.

"So, I take it you like what I said?" Shuuhei asked inbetween breaths.

"Well, to tell you the truth, It was the only thing I hear you say." Izuru replied with a cute, weak smile. Shuuhei blushed a bit and in a weak attement of trying to keep Izuru from knowtesing, pulled his friend close again and layed down on the couch. _He's shy at times, I swer..._

"Even now you won't let me see you flustered?" Shuuhei is stunded by what his friend says, he doesn't even knowtes when Izuru wiggles out of his grasp and raises himself up so he's direcly over his friends face (only a foot away). "You make such a cute face when your blushing, Shuuhei." Izuru giggled which brout Shuuhei back to this world. Izuru proseded to lift sit up, Shuuhei grabed his hips. "You got hard just from kissing? You must really want me then I suppose."

Something wasn't right with Izuru and he ovenculy blacked out. When he finaly came too, he found himself in someone elses home completly naked, his ass threabing so much it hurt. Izuru sat up to scan the room to dicover he was in Shuuhei's bedroom. The smell of sweat and cum reacted from the pillows and shiets and there were a few small and thin blood stans on it.

"So, you finaly woke up hu?" a familior voise boomed in Izuru's head, giving him a headack.

"Not so loud, Shuuhei." Izuru growned holding his head in pain. "What's with the bed too?"

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow "You really don't rememeber, Izu?" Izuru gave a confused look and nodded slightly. Shuuhei chukled a little and remarked "You were so wasted you can't remeber what happend last night."

"Shut up, I do remeber some of it."

"Well then, based on what you do remeber, you know what happend, right." Shuuhei queationed, Izuru nodded as he looked down. What would Renji say when found out, what would he do to Shuuhei if he found out?


	3. Toushiro is Gin lover! filler

In the busy day of the Seretei, everyone is busy with the New Year's Eve party. Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro is in his office working on paperwork, he grumbles as he s writing out reports of the incidents in the World of the Living. Damn Rangiku, she s suppose to work on these reports... then, there was a knock on the door and the Captain looked up and said come in. then when Rangiku walked in, she was intoxicated in the middle of the day with the smell of sake hanging in the air. She looked at him as she was about to talk she hiccupped and said "Oh Captain! What are you d-doing in here? Y-you re suppose t-to have fun!" Toshiro looks at her and said. "Your suppose to be doing this paperwork Matsumoto."

"Ahh I knew I was suppose to do something, I forgot though" she said as she laid sideways on the desk in front of her captain looks at him, "Hey captain do you want to have fun?" she asked as she winks at him. As he looks at her with an angry face. "No, I have to finish this, get to your room and sleep it off. I m going to talk to you after you re sober". Rangiku pouts and walks out the door staggerdly, "Fine... you lost your chance." winks and shuts the door.

Toshiro sighs and continues going back to work. Then he hears another knock on the door, he breathes impatiently and stomps across the room to open the door roughly and just about to say something he got kissed hard and as his hands are around the person waist to kiss him and fell softly on the couch and parts away from his face as he looks at Gin s face. Gin looked at Toshiro and smiles, "Why hello Captain, How r ya?"

"G-good you caught me off guard as usual Gin." Toushio blushes a deep red and goes back kissing him with such hunger as he tastes Gin, such sweet and delicious smell that he couldn t get enough off "Oh, I did now huh?" Gin opened his eyes a little as he looks deep into Toshiro s turquoise eyes and grabs him by the waist and as he places Hitsugaya on his waist and starts nibbling his neck teasingly. "I didn t recall ya blushing this easily when we kiss all da time." Gin mocked Toushiro as he smiles at him and nibbles on his neck. As he lets out a soft moan but he stutters reply makes Ichimaru smile, "I-I didn t see you I- in so long that I..." Toushiro softly replied as his getting turned on by this that he didn t realize his lower body is moving closer to him as they embrace each other so caringly that Gin bit his neck hard that it drew blood and he let out a sound that sounded close to a yell or scream, As Gin let s go and looks at Toshiro "You ve gottin' sensitive too. This ll be very interestin'."

Gin s hand goes insides Toshiro s robes traces his finger from his chest down to his boxers, feeling toshiro s hard dick as he plays with the tip and looks at his face. "This ll be so much fun." he says with a mischievous smile. Toshiro blushes and head falls back as he s lightly shaken in pleasure and grasping Ichimaru s shoulders and lets out a soft moan that only Gin can hear, Then he embraces himself as Gin s hand goes inside his boxers and puts Toshiro s dick in his palm as he moves it down, puts his long thin finger inside Toshiro s ass as he blushes even more and back straighten up.

As he did that, his back straighten up all of a sudden and looks at Gin, Toshiro impatiently puts his own hand inside Ichimaru s robes and start giving him a hand job, as he caught him off guard he moves Gin s robes off him and he goes down as he opens his mouth and licks the tip and laces it deep in his throat, gagging a bit. Hearing Gin s moans and as his hands grasps the edges of the desk as he feels his body shaken in pleasure.

Toshiro takes his mouth off Gin s cock and flips him over as his ass is up, smacking Ichimaru s ass hard and leans down to Gin s ear and whispers, "This time, I m taking over." Toshiro grabs a fist full of Ichimaru s hair and sticks his dick inside Gin s ass as he lets out a soft moan, thrusting softly as he lets out soft moans moving his body with his as he adjusts himself.

Gin feels his hair getting tugged back and feels penetrated, feels pain and pleasure all in one, he grabs the sheets and feels his sweat on his face, stutters to Toshiro. "Sin c when ya all dom nant?"

"Since I haven t seen you over a year." As Toshiro puts his arm under gin and start placing his hand on Gin s cock and starts moving his hand, feeling his dick pulsing under his grasp, Hitsugaya kisses Gin between his neck and shoulder, continuing to thrust into him harder as he can manage... let s out moans.

Gin upper body strength suddenly disappeared and falls forward on the floor as he feels getting pushes harder and harder as he felt Toshiro s hand pressing his back down, Gin screams and let s cum come all out and his hips fall and feels him on top of him.

Toshiro breathes heavily and looks at Gin, takes his cock out and places three fingers inside him. Feels his fingers got tighten by Ichimaru s ass. "Wow, I didn t realize how tight you gotten all of a sudden." He grabs his sash for his sword and ties Gin s wrists together above his head, then lightly lifts up Gin and grabs the sash that s wrapped around his wrist and sits him on the couch

As Ichimaru looks at Toshiro and smirks, "wha are ya goin to do? Ya are very naughty lill' boy." But Gin didn t realize that Toshiro took his and Gin s cocks put them together, as both of them feel sensitive pleasure and they press close together, moaning a bit heavier as Ichimaru s right arm is around the shoulder and the other is around Toshiro s waist. Making Hitsugaya bring each other closer feeling each other.

Toshiro looks at Ichimaru making his hand go tighter and move a lot faster, as he presses his forehead together his lover, moaning together and feels his body shuddering in so much pleasure that he feels that he s about to cum hard but he feels Gin s finger placed on top of the slit, preventing him to cum.

"I ain t goin to let ya cum so easy, my dear Toshiro. I m gonna make ya suffer." he said with a wink presses himself and feels himself cumming hard onto each other chest and face, he looks at Hitsugaya s face in scrutinizing pain and his neck falls back body twitching and lifts his finger up and a lot came out all over Ichimaru s face and Toshiro blushes hard and carresses his face and uses his thumb to wipe away the cum away from his eyes

Toshiro falls into Gin s arms and holds him close. Kissing his forehead and they both fall asleep into each others arms he whispers lightly, "I love you Toushiro."

well, I know I said I'd do a different type of story but it occurred to me that I'm much better at bleach yaoi love stories, won't you agree? The graphics aren t that bad and I think the stories not to bad so even though the character development leaves a lot to be desired... so I'm wrightin' yaoi love stories now.

* * *

**_'kayso, I just uploaded this about a few mouths ago and thought I'd put it in as a filler 'cuz the last one didn't have much yaoi in it. Forgive me for my errors, I'll fix them later._**


	4. There's something you need to know, Ren

PLEASE, READ THIS FIRST! I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, I don't! Sorry if I'm complaining but, I'm so screwed. I was kind of in the middle of homework and remembered that I needed to edit this. Alright, now that I got that out of the way, lets go!

"H- hey... Renji...?" Izuru stuttered, completely drunk again, with a cute, light blush on his face. Renji turned to his friend/lover and couldn't help but think he was cute. But, he knew the blond better then anyone else (or so he though) and knew he never drank so much sake unless there was something seriously bothering him.

"Yes, Izu? What is it?" The redhead questioned, wraping the arm closest to Izuru around the drunks waist. Izuru blushed even more, he was really drunk but he still knew what would happen if all the other people around his saw the vice- captain so close to the red head.

"f- first... can we go somewhere e- else?" The sky blue eyes met Renji's light brown eyes as the drunk stuttered his question (even though it's not what he wanted to ask first, he just didn't want anyone to see the two so close).

The light brown eyes started blankly at the blond with no indication to any type of answer. Renji sighed and stud up, pulling Izuru up with him and began to walk out the door when a waitress pulled at his hakama.

Renji turned to look how it was to find a young girl about 4'5 with violet eyes, a shy smile, and long black hair pulled back into a half ponytail, a black rose covering the band. Her black kimono suited her well with the nice contrast of the bright sash and pattern of various colored lilies (not her usually outfit). "Sir, you need to pay the bill." the girl said shyly as she concentrated on the floor.

"Just put it on my tab Shirano. And lighten up, it's a holiday, you should be with a boyfriend or something (like me)." The former 'Lady of Squad 13' started up at him, face as red as the spiter lilies on her kimono. "By the way, you look lovely. Who ya h-?" the vice- captain eye cot Toushiro out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Later Shirano, have fun with Toushiro." The raven haired girl looked back at the Captain with a worried face and back to the vice- captain, who had run out the door with Izuru at his side while she stude starstruck at how he know she was on a date with her fellow captain.

~*With Shuuhei...

The vice- captain of the 9th division stud on a the balcony outside his office for some air. Replaying his romantic evening with Izuru over in his head, it would normally be a turn on to imagine his blond crush being fucked raw by him but something wasn't right. One thing that Izuru did during their intercourse brought up a strange question.

~*flashback... (It's important, so don't skip it!)

'Shuuhie I... please, l- let me...' Izuru stetted out as he rode the black haired man hard, fast, and deep. His face flushed bright crimson, it was all Shuuhei ever wanted to see ever again.

'Cum with me, Izu.' Shuuhei commanded kindly and it was enough to push both of them to their 10th climax of the night. After he had cum, the blond fainted from heat and just pure extortion. Shuuhei sighed with happiness and feeling for filled in every way possible.

Caring the sleeping form to the futon he slept in for all- nighter's and setting him down gently. His partner was paler then usually, which didn't seem right. The rave haired man felt the blonde's forehead but there was no fever. Shuuhei figured that he had the blood rush to different part of his body during their intense intercourse and just didn't have enough blood cumulating to the right places yet.

'R- Renji... forgive... me...' the blond angel mumbled in his sleep as the vice- captain got under the covers with the man. He emidily stopped and turned back to Izuru.

'I was imagining things now, to much sex and for to long. That's all it, I heard him wrong.' he said to himself as he rest his head near his though- to- be new lover.

~*flashback end...

"I should'da known. He wasn't virgin, so, who was his first then?" he asked himself as he raised a cigarette to his mouth and prepared to light it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Izuru held just to close to Renji to be a friend thing. Rage filled the man. He know that Izuru said "Forgive me Renji" in his sleep, but he thought that it was something completely different. Izuru looked up and met the raven hairs eyes. Said man's own eyes widened, but he didn't stop walking, the blond just turned his head back to Renji.

After they had disappeared out of view, Shuuhei cursed and gripping the guard rail so hard it left dents where his figures were when he let it go and ran after the two.

*~with Renji and Izuru...

"Renji!" an angry voice screamed from behind the couple. Renji looked back and stopped, causing the blond to stop aswell. "Ren Ren, please, lets just go." Izuru beaged as he lightly pulled the redhead to keep them moving. "Why?, someone wants my attention, I should honor that."

"Renji, please. Don't, lets just go, please." he continued without successes. By the time the 6th division vice- captain decided to go, Shuuhei was right behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "Renji, were you the one?" he asked angrily.

"S- Shuuhei, please. Just go-," Izuru was cut off by Renji asking what his friend was talking about. "Your the one who took Izuru his first time, right?"

Renji blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Kinda personal, but yeah. Why you ask?" The blond closed his eyes tight as Shuuhei look like he was gonna punch one of them.

"Izuru, why didn't you tell me you were already spooken for?" the 9th division vice- captain asked calm and disappointed in what he had done with said blue eyed man. "I... sorry... I just don't-"

"What's he talking about Izu?" the redhead turned to the his lover, pointing as the raven haired man in front of them. "Renji... sorry..." He mumbled with tears in his eyes. "I still don't know what's going on."

"Well, how do i put it? Izuru and I m- Izuru?" Shuuhei exclaimed as Izuru fell to the ground, he had fainted. Renji grabbed him quickly before he hit the ground. "What should we do, Shuuhei?" He asked in shock. "The 4th division metical center. There's a good chance that it's still open during vacation." he responded as he grabs the red's wrist and pulls him to run with him.

Well, that's all for now. I put this off for idk how long. Well, it's 9:59 and I have state testing tomorrow so bye- bye.


End file.
